Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes
Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes - 17 letnia córka japońskich demonów Dodomeki. Kaitlynn ma dwie odmienne osobowości, jedną z nich ukrywa. W głębi jest wrażliwą duszyczką jednak na zewnątrz prezentuje twardą dziewczynę, która nie boi się żadnych wyzwań. Osobowość Dziewczyna jest urocza, pełna miłości, wyrozumiała i troskliwa o wrażliwej duszy wierszokletki. O ile jakiś upiór jest na tyle uparty i uda mu się poznać ją od środka. Wszystkie te cechy ukrywa, bo według niej samej nie pasują do niej. Woli żeby ludzie widzieli jej, jak to nazywa, drugą osobowość. Czyli dość wredną, porywczą i wygadaną dziewczynę, która nie cofnie się przed niczym. Często używa sarkazmu i swoich pięści. Po rozmowie z nią śmiało można stwierdzić, że nie widać po niej entuzjazmu jednak nie jest też wiecznie smutna. Kaitlynn mimo wszystko lubi się uśmiechać i robi to naprawdę często. Zazwyczaj na jej twarzy gości kpiący uśmieszek. Jak już wspominałam dziewczyna jest agresywna jednak tylko gdy ktoś przekroczy pewną granice. Zazwyczaj stara się zachować spokój. Dodatkowo bardzo zależy jej na znajomościach, dlatego dba o relacje z innymi, tej cechy akurat się nie wstydzi. Pomimo tego, że jej rodzina cechuje się kleptomanią Kaitlynn z łatwością potrafi utrzymać ręce przy sobie. Siłą woli powstrzymuje się od przywłaszczania sobie cudzych przedmiotów. Zainteresowania * Pisanie wierszy - Wyrażanie siebie poprzez wiersze pomaga Kaitlynn w odstresowaniu się. Zazwyczaj sięga po pióro gdy wyjdzie z równowagi. * Walka -Kaitlynn uwielbia walczyć. Trenowała karate, taekwondo, Kung-fu oraz ju-jitsu. Jednak najbardziej do gustu przypadł dziewczynie boks i jego odmiana czyli Kick boks. Kaitlynn uwielbia również walkę z bronią białą. Z całego asortymentu broni jakie posiada uwielbia kij baseballowy. * Gry - Upiorka bardzo lubi grać w gry na komputerze czy konsoli. Ubóstwia stare gry np. na Nintendo. Mniejszą chęcią pała do planszówek jednak w takowe również pogrywa wraz z rodzeństwem. Jej ulubionymi pozycjami są Until Dawn, z gier nowszych oraz The Legend of Zelda, które jest u niej klasykiem. * Rysowanie - Dziewczyna nie jest jakąś ogromną artystką ale talent do rysowania posiada. Najczęściej swe prace wykonuje na stronach notatników, zeszytów, pamiętnika i podręczników szkolnych. * Piercing, tatuaże - Kaitlynn uwielbia przekucia skóry oraz tatuaże. Sama posiada kilka zarówno tatuaży jak i piercingu, ćwiczy też rękę i robienie własnych wzorów i przekłuć. Zdolności * Duża odporność na ból - Kaitlynn cechuje się ogromną odpornością na ból fizyczny, pokazuje to między innymi jej niewzruszenie, gdy np tkaniny dotykają gałek ocznych na jej rękach. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma żółtawą cerę i szczupłą sylwetkę. Jest przeciętnego wzrostu, mierzy 1,62. Jej twarz również jest dość szczupła, ma mały, lekko zarysowany nos i szczękę w kształcie "V". Jej oczy są średniej wielkości, koloru fioletowego i bez źrenic. Białka jej oczu są dość niezwykłe gdyż prawe jest zawsze zaczerwienione a lewe ma czarną obwódkę. Ponadto z nieznanych powodów z jej prawego oka zawsze cieknie substancja podobna do krwi. Jej włosy są proste i naturalnie czarne jednak dziewczyna kocha je farbować na najróżniejsze kolory. Z faktu jej rasy ma na rękach więcej gałek ocznych, które z kolei nie mają tęczówek ani źrenic. Są to same białka, które również są zaczerwienione. Jej skóra w miejscu serca z niewiadomych powodów jest czarna. Kaitlynn lubi tatuaże i piercing co widać po jej osobie. Posiada Cheek (kolczyki w policzkach), Snake bites, labret (usta), standard eyebrow (brew, lewa), industrial (w prawym uchu jeden, w lewym dwa), Nape (kark), Finger Surface (palec wskazujący, obie dłonie)oraz Surface Bar (obie ręce na wewnętrznej stronie, po trzy). Zaś tatuaże, które posiada to oko między obojczykami, przerywana linia z nożyczkami na prawym nadgarstku i napis „Don't panic” na wewnętrznym boku palca wskazującego lewej ręki. Relacje Rodzina Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie rodzinę i stara się utrzymać z członkami swojej rodziny wręcz idealne relacje. Nie wyobraża sobie życia bez matki i rodzeństwa. Mama Matka Kaitlynn jest demonem Dodomeki, pochodzi z Japonii. Tam też mieszkała przez całe życie dopóki nie postanowiła przeprowadzić się do USA, miejsca pochodzenia jej męża. Na imię ma Nanako, urodziny obchodzi 27 października. Rodzinę utrzymuje z pieniędzy skradzionych na targach oraz dorywczych prac, których się podejmuje. Kaitlynn bardzo szanuje swoją mamę i kocha ją. Jednak nie jest ona dla niej autorytetem, nie podoba jej się, że kobieta kradnie. Tata Katie ojca nie pamięta za dobrze gdyż zginął w tragicznym wypadku gdy miała zaledwie 5 lat. Urodziny obchodzi 30 kwietnia a rocznice śmierci 6 czerwca. Na imię miał Jordan i właściwie dzięki niemu Katie i jej rodzeństwo ma zagraniczne imiona oraz nazwisko. Pochodził ze Stanów Zjednoczonych a dokładniej z Kalifornii. Najlepszy kontakt miał z najstarszym synem i ten pamięta go najbardziej. Nanako poznał gdy uciekał z USA do Japonii po licznych kradzieżach. Tam jednak spotkała go gorsza kara niż więzienie. Został przemieniony w Dodomeki. Rodzeństwo Newt Starszy o dwa lata brat Kaitlynn. Mają ze sobą dobry kontakt tak jak z resztą rodziny. Chłopak dzięki ojcu zainteresował się kulturą Stanów zjednoczonych i pomagał ją zrozumieć swojemu rodzeństwu. Urodziny obchodzi 3 marca i tak jak matka nie powstrzymuje zapędów kleptomana, dzięki czemu pomaga utrzymać rodzinę. Harriet Młodsza siostra Kaitlynn. Ma 11 lat, urodziny obchodzi 10 lutego, a Billy to jej bliźniak. Uwielbia bawić się zarówno z nim jak i z Kaitlynn. Ponadto uczona przez starszego brata oraz mamę bardzo para się w kradzieżach i stara się przekonać do nich również Kaitlynn i Billy'ego. Billy Młodszy brat Kaitlynn, bliźniak Harriet. Również obchodzi urodziny 10 lutego, generalnie jest najmłodszy z czwórki rodzeństwa gdyż urodził się kilka minut po Harriet. Chłopiec stara się nie kraść tak jak Kaitlynn, która jest dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. Jednak bliźniaczce zawsze udaje się go przekonać do pójścia na targ. Dalsza rodzina Dalsza rodzina nie jest znana. Ze strony matki nikt nie chciał się z nią kontaktować gdyż związała się z kimś spoza Japonii tym samym przybierając angielskie nazwisko i niszcząc idealne japońskie drzewko genów. Ojciec zaś nie zdążył zapoznać nowej rodziny ze swoimi przodkami, ponieważ od ucieczki do Japonii nie powrócił do rodzinnego domu. Znajomi Dziewczyna potrafi dogadać się z niemal każdym więc znajomych ma dużo. Dodatkowo Kaitlynn bardzo zależy na utrzymaniu każdej relacji z osobna. Abbey Bominable Upiorki poznały się dzięki Frankie. Z początku znajomości żadna nie była zbytnio zainteresowana rozwijaniem tej relacji. Jednak z czasem i z każdą kolejną przypadkową rozmową dziewczyny poznawały się lepiej i teraz z lubią razem usiąść na przerwie i pogadać o głupotach. Kaitlynn lubi córkę Yeti za swoją stanowczość i pewien chłód, który od niej emanuje. Ally "Octo" Pus Upiorki poznały się na lekcji Szalonej Nauki kiedy to Kaitlynn jęczała jak bardzo nie rozumie. Akurat w tamtym momencie siedziały blisko siebie i Ally zareagowała na jęki koleżanki z ławki. Trochę pomogła jej w zrozumieniu a trochę pogadały. Później spotykały się częściej rozmawiając. Kaitlynn polubiła charakter Ally dlatego w znajomości z nią nie przeszkadza jej nawet chęć do plotek ośmiorniczki. Blair DeGhoul Znajomość z Blair zaczęła się zwyczajanie od przypadkowego spotkania na lunchu i siedzenia razem. Później spotykały się częściej na korytarzu i po prostu gadały. Potrafią znaleźć wiele tematów i bardzo lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Cecil -CeCe- Jormungand Clawdeen Wolf Kolejna upiorka poznana za sprawą Frankie. Pierwsze spotkanie dziewczyn nie przyniosło zbyt dużego zainteresowania u żadnej z nich. Jednak koleżankami mogły nazwać się już tego samego dnia podczas lunchu, kiedy to Clawdeen po prostu dosiadła się do Kaitlynn i razem siedziały i gadały. Wciąż lubią podyskutować o wyczuciu stylu, które diametralnie różni się u obu upiorek. Diana Eclipse Frankie Stein Dziewczyny poznały się w pierwszy dzień szkolny Kaitlynn, dokładnie w momencie gdy Frankie zaproponowała dyrektor Krewnickiej, że oprowadzi nową demonicę po szkole. Dobrze im się rozmawiało, Kaitlynn polubiła córkę frankensteina za niezwykłą charyzmę, wyrozumiałość i pozytywne nastawianie. Panna Stein przedstawiła Kaitlynn również swoim przyjaciołom. Ghoulia Yelps Dziewczyny poznały się dzięki ingerencji Frankie. Ich pierwsze rozmowy nie były składne, ponieważ Kaitlynn nie mogła zrozumieć mowy zombie. Jednak postanowiła poduczyć się z tego języka w domu a następnie już wraz z Ghoulią bardziej rozwijała swoje umiejętności tej mowy. Często można je spotkać razem gdy rozmawiają np. o "Szybkośmierci" czy ciekawych książkach. Gooliope Jellington Dziewczyny poznały się dzięki Frankie. Z początku było bardzo trudno nawiązać im jakieś konakty ale z czasem udało się znaleźć tematy, na które obie bez problemu rozmawiają. Katie podziwia Gooliope za jej przedstawienia cyrkowe. Ima Wissper Dziewczyny spotkały się zwyczajnie na korytarzu co raczej nie zwiastowało znajomości ale emosia do emosia ciągnie czy coś. W każdym bądź razie dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności spotykały się często i nie były to spotkania na zasadzie mijania się na korytarzu. Często zdarzało im się wręcz wpadać na siebie. Kaitlynn w końcu postanowiła zagadać Imę. Z początku było im ciężko znaleźć jakieś tematy ale jednak udało się. Tematem, o którym często dyskutują są religie, którymi interesuje się Ima. Kaitlynn de'facto raczej para się w symbolach jednak trzeba przyznać, tematy te mają wiele wspólnego. Jackson Jekyll Z Jacksonem poznała się dzięki Frankie. Polubili się jednak nie jest to duża relacja. Co jakiś czas można spotkać ich razem rozmawiających jednak mimo wszystko nie jest to częsty widok. Kaitlynn ciężko jest znaleźć tematy z Jacksonem ale i tak stara się ciągnąć rozmowę z nim. Nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że chłopak jest normalsem. Justine Saina Dziewczyny po raz pierwszy spotkały się na dziedzińcu przed szkołą Monster High, gdy to Kaitlynn spieszyła się na lekcje i niechcący potrąciła Justine. Zaraz po tym zdarzeniu nie rozmawiały, wymieniły tylko krótkie "sory" i chłodne "nie ma sprawy" jednak los chciał, że spotkały się kilka lekcji później na wychowaniu fizycznym. W tedy to Kaitlynn chciała uciec z tejże lekcji i na jej nieszczęście znów potrąciła pannę Saina jednak tym razem zwykłe przepraszanie przekształciło się w krótką rozmowę. W następnych dniach znów się spotykały (później już Kaitlynn uważała i nikt nie lądował na ziemi) i dużo rozmawiały. Teraz często można je spotkać na przerwach gdy gawędzą. Lagoona Blue Z Lagooną również zapoznała się dzięki Frankie. W przypadku tych dwóch upiorek jednak od pierwszego spotkania nazwały się koleżankami. Katie bardzo lubi przebywać w pobliżu wyluzowanej dziewczyny i rozmawiać z nią najczęściej o ekologii, która nie interesuje Katie ale lubi o niej posłuchać. Lucas Cry Poppy Hokkaido Pierwsze spotkanie tych dziewczyn odbyło się na stołówce, gdy Kaitlynn nie widząc swojego ulubionego miejsca odosobnionego od reszty dosiadła się do stolika obok Poppy. Z początku tylko tam siedziała i nie odzywała się ale Noppera-bo odezwała się do demonicy pierwsza z zapytaniem czemu ta nic nie je skoro to przerwa na lunch. Później rozwinęła się rozmowa i w taki sposób zostały znajomymi. Mimo że Kaitlynn ma w sobie coś z pesymisty to obie dziewczyny lubią swoje towarzystwo i wręcz niekończące się rozmowy na przerwach. Robecca Steam Androidkę poznała dzięki Frankie i właściwie od pierwszej pogawędki się zakolegowały. Kaitlynn szanuje w Robecce uprzejmość, chęć pomocy no i szczerość. Obie lubią swoje towarzystwo i wspólne pogawędki na przerwach. Spectra Vondergeist Spectre poznała także dzięki Frankie. Znajomość dziewczyn jest bardzo napięta przez charakter duszycy. Katie mimo że w miarę chętnie nawiązuje rozmowę ze Spectrą to męczy ją uważanie na to co mówi w obecności panny Vondergeist. Przyjaciele Dziewczynie ciężko jest nazwać kogoś przyjacielem. Aby zostać tak przez nią nazwanym trzeba mieć podobne usposobienie do tego, które Kaitlynn prezentuje na co dzień. Lilith Rose Wrogowie Wrogiem Kaitlynn nie jest trudno zostać, najłatwiej można jej podpaść krytykując czy też wyśmiewając biżuterię w typie chokerów i obróż. Violet Petal Upiorki poznały się na jakiejś lekcji, gdy usiadły razem. Obie z początku chciały się lepiej poznać jednak nastawienie Violet do samej siebie zniechęciło Kaitlynn. Oczywiście demonica nie poddaje się od razu więc jeszcze kilka razy próbowała nawiązać relację z dziewczyną ale gdy ta oprócz prób wyciągnięcia zapewnienia co do jej wyjątkowości zaczęła krytykować styl i co gorsza (gorzej oczywiście dla naszej Kaitlynn) upodobania do biżuterii Kaitlynn. Tym skutecznie zniechęciła do siebie pannę Bloodyeyes i wpisała się na "listę wrogów". Najczęściej gdy się spotykają na przerwach Kaitlynn rzuci jakimś chamskim tekstem jednak zazwyczaj woli unikać kontaktu z Violet. Miłość Kaitlynn jest lesbijką a na swoją dziewczynę poszukuje osoby o teoretycznie zupełnie innej osobowości niż ona. Takiej słodkiej i uroczej dziewczynki. Zauroczyła się w Draculaurze jednak nigdy nie odważyła się wyznać jej swoich uczuć gdyż ta ma chłopaka. Jednak na zauroczeniu w Draculaurze się nie skończyło. W serduszku Kaitlynn w późniejszym czasie pojawiła się Susie, którą poznała na lekcjach gotowania. Kaitlynn z samego początku unikała lekcji a gdy już poznała królikołaczkę potrafiła przesiedzieć niemal całą lekcje patrząc na dziewczynę. Kilka razy podczas rozmowy chciała przekazać Susie jej uczucia ale jednak nigdy nie wyszły one na jaw. I mimo że demonica nie odpuściła sobie Susie to pojawiło się kolejne uczucie. Na drodze Kaitlynn pojawiła się młodziutka Teddy, która zainteresowała ją oczywiście swoim przeuroczym charakterem oraz zamiłowaniem do przytulania. Z tego zamiłowania Kaitlynn też często korzystała. Od początku zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie osiągnie głębszej relacji ale każdy przytulas od niedźwiedziołaczki był dla Kaitlynn cudowną chwilą. Zwierze Kaitlynn nie ma zwierzęcia, gdyż uważa, że to nie dla niej. Woli opiekować się swoim rodzeństwem i matką. Drop Dead Dairy 'Ksywki: '''Emo - uwielbia tę ksywkę, Lynn - rodzeństwo tak ją nazywa, Freak - ksywka najczęściej obierane przez wrogów dziewczyny '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Ale ja nic nie udaje! Jestem taka! Albo się z tym pogodzisz albo spadaj." 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Pisanie wierszy. '...a najmniej: '''Gdy, ktoś patrzy jej na ręce kiedy coś robi. '''Zwierzak: '''brak. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Notatnika, w którym zapisuje wiersze i swoje przeżycia oraz długopisu z czarnym tuszem. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Czarny, choć wbrew pozorom to brak koloru... '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Pokój dziewczyny jest w ciemnych kolorach z wieloma książkami, których nie czyta. Zawalony jest kartami z wierszami, a na ścianach można zauważyć różne symbole. Klasyczny potwór Dodomeki - (demon o wielu oczach) Jest opisywany jako kobieta z długimi rękami (w Japonii długie ręce oznaczają kogoś lubiącego kraść). Na jej rękach znajdują się setki gałek ocznych. Spotkać ją można w miastach, głównie na targach. . Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia - państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km.Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33' a 20°25' stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Historia Historia Kaitlynn nie jest zbyt długa i złożona. Urodziła się w Japonii na wyspie Hakkaido. Generalnie wiodła spokojne życie z rodzicami i starszym bratem, którzy kradli i namawiali do tego dziewczynę od najmłodszych lat. Ta jednak z niewiadomych powodów nie chciała w tym uczestniczyć. Gdy miała 5 lat jej ojciec zmarł w tragicznym wypadku,o którym nikt nic nie wie. Sama Kaitlynn nie pamięta z tego czasu nic. Wszelkie wspomnienia zaczynają się w wieku 6 lat gdy rodzi się jej młodsze rodzeństwo, jednak wiele w życiu demonicy się nie działo. Od tego czasu spedzili 11 lat w Japonii po czym cała czwórka przeprowadza się do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie matka Kaitlynn dostała stałą posadę w jednym z zakładów krawieckich. W tedy, w wieku 17 lat dziewczyna rozpoczyna naukę w Straszyceum. Stroje Basic Katie(Base).jpg W podstawowej serii włosy Kaitlynn sięgają do łopatek a grzywka ułożona jest na prawo w stylu emo. Włosy są czarne a końcówki są zafarbowane na fioletowy. Makijaż składa się jedynie z mocnego, czarnego eyelinera podkreślającego oczy oraz fioletową szminkę w nieco bladym odcieniu. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą czarną bluzę z kapturem, której rękawy są nieproporcjonalnie długie w porównaniu do reszty. Na nogach ma ciemno fioletowe spodnie, które są mocno przetarte na kolanach i udach. Na stopach ma czarne nieco ubrudzone glany ponad kostkę. Ma w nich fioletowe sznurówki, które według symboliki oznaczają satanizm. Oba glany są lekko rozwiązane. Biżuterie w przekłuciach ma w kolorze srebrnym. W brwi ma kółeczko tak jak i w snake bitesach, w policzkach i labrecie ma kolczyki zakończone kuleczkami a w surfacach standardowo bananki zakończone kuleczkami. Na szyi ma dwa czarne tattoo chokery oraz srebrny naszyjnik z masywnym pentagramem czarnym. Na lewej nodze ma dłuższą skarpetkę sięgającą do połowy łydki, jest w kolorze jaśniejszego ale wciąż nieco bladego fioletu. Katilynn naciąga ją delikatnie na spodnie. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Kaitlynn ma lekką anoreksje. * Dzień urodzin to 12 listopad. * Jej znak zodiaku to Waga. * Dziewczyna z łatwością potrafi kreować swój charakter. * Bardzo rzadko odczuwa uczucie wstydu. Nie wstydzi się nawet swojej anoreksji. Jedynym powodem do wstydu dla niej jest jej "druga" osobowość. * Uwielbia piercing i tatuaże, sama również się tym zajmuje. * Para się w okultyzmie. Po czym go/ją rozpoznać? * Krwi spływającej z jej lewego oka. * Stylu. Dokładniej połączenia kilku styli. * Dużej ilości piercingu. * Dodatkowych gałkach ocznych na rękach Wystąpienia * Postać drugoplanowa w filmie Rochi Mouscedes pod tytułem "Bollywood Here We Come!" Portrayals W filmie live-action w rolę Kaitlynn wcieliłaby się brytyjska aktorka Kathrin Romany Beckinsale-Loe, znana jako Kate Beckinsale, znana m.in. z filmów Pearl Harbor, Van Helsing czy Underworld. W angielskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyłaby amerykańska aktorka głosowa Heather Halley, która głosu podkładała między innymi postaci Para-Medic w grze Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Zaś w polskiej wersji dubbingowałaby ją Agata Buzek polska aktorka i modelka znana z podkładania polskiego głosu dla postaci Fleur Delacour w serii filmów "Harry Potter" czy Kidy w filmie animowanym "Atlantyda" Galeria Od innych <3 Katie-Opiekacz.jpg|Śliczny rysunek Kaitlynn od Opiekacza Deeeeemddddd.png|Buźka Kaitlynn w simsach od Ejyh Demonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.png|Przykładowe stroje Kaitlynn w simsach od Ejyh Kaitlynn w różnych seriach Katie(Base).jpg|Base - stare Katie Bollywood Here We Come!.jpg|Bollywood Here We Come! - stare San Diego Comic Con Excusive Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|SDCCE - stare Dawn of the Dance Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Dawn of the Dance - stare Between Classes Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Between Classes - stare Picture Day Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Picture Day - stare Picture Day - zdjęcie Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Zdjęcie z Picture Day Killer Style Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Killer Style - stare Gloom Beach Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Gloom Beach - stare Sweet 1600 Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Sweet 1600 - stare School Clubs Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|School Clubs - stare School's Out Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|School's Out - stare Dead Tired Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Dead Tired - stare Classroom Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg|Classroom - stare Ważne wiadomości od autorki * Postać Kaitlynn nosiła niegdyś imię Katie. Z przyczyn osobistych musiałam je jednak zmienić. Nazwisko jednak zostało niezmienione. * Kaitlynn stale poszukuje znajomych. Propozycje chętnie obgadam na mojej tablicy ^^ * Opisy strojów dodam jak wszystkie skończę... (Twórcy wymyślonych linii... strzeżcie się, będę pisać do was) Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:XsalasamobojcowX Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High